Dragonball Forever
by AbsoluteDestruction
Summary: For many, Dragonball was once the epitome of anime greatness. It had it all. The story, the action the filler and even deep character development. But in recent years, we haven't seen it. After GT, it was gone. Shenron, grant us this wish, bring it back!


**A/N: Hellooooo Fanfic! I am Absolute Destruction and this is my first foray into DBZ!**

**And likely my only foray. Mainly because of the open ended-ness of things. This fic is a collection of stories that * could have * been done within the universe, but didn't happen because Akira Toriyama was lazy. To start things off, I'll choose a fairly simple story, straight from the deep dark confines of the cesspool commonly known as my brain.**

**So, without further ado, I give you:**

**Dragonball Forever Part 1:**

"**More of a Passion thing"**

**PS: I'm using the spellings of the names as I was taught (i.e. Piccolo instead of Pikoro or pfghuto. Get it?)**

Two years.

It had been two years since that damned boy showed up out of nowhere and killed Frieza. Two years since Kakarot came back and proved he was even stronger than he was as he fought Frieza. Two years since he found out about those so-called "killer androids".

Two years.

"AND I'M STILL NOT A BLASTED SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta said to no one in particular (or at all), as he stood on a faraway planet (from earth, at least). The powers that be must not like him, because to add injury to insult, a meteor shower just started up out of nowhere. Instinct kicked in and Vegeta began blasting away at any meteor that got close enough to threaten his ride off of the planet. He did fairly well, until he saw it. The mother of all meteors. It was the size of a building, and it was rushing straight for him!. His energy was low at this point, so he couldn't just blow it up, although he tried. When that didn't work, he charged at it in a last ditch effort. No luck. He was deflected back toward the planet. When he landed, the mighty Prince realized his fate. He looked back on his life. So many worthy opponents. Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria. Frieza technically did, but he was brought back. Then his thoughts shifted to Kakarot.

"Kakarot, you lucky bastard. You have it all. A wife, a kid, and enough power to make an elite warrior shake in his boots. Not to mention life." Vegeta chuckled to himself. "It's just so ironic, that royalty gets the short end of the stick, but a commoner ends up being one of the happiest and most powerful people to ever live. But it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. It's over."

Vegeta then realized. He really didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He was going to die, and no one would know or care, so why should he?

_What the hell, let's try one more time_. Vegeta dug deep, and summoned all of the energy left in him. He suddenly felt a great reserve of power, and strength increased beyond his own dreams. His blue ki became yellow, is eyes turned green, and his hair turned gold. Vegeta was actually floored by the transformation. He crawled to a nearby puddle and looked at his reflection.

"Oh my- I did it! IDID IT!" Vegeta straightened up and said. "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta looked up at the meteor. "Ha ha ha!" Vegeta raised his hand and fired his most powerful move, the Big Bang Attack. The meteor was vaporized. He turned to the capsule corp Spaceship and swaggered to it. He entered the ship and dialed in the coordinates to earth.

_What a wonderful day_, Vegeta thought. _And a brilliant piece of technology_. _Someone should be rewarded for this_. His thoughts shifted to the blue haired woman. What was her name? Bull-Moose? Bulla? No, _Bulma_. (although Bulla is a nice name too.) Perhaps she wasn't the only mind behind this ship, but she could certainly accept on behalf of everyone in her family. Vegeta leaned back in the one seat on the ship, the pilot's chair. It was one hour before he arrived on earth, but when he arrived...

_BANG_!

Bulma was woken up by the impact of the ship landing in her backyard.

_That's _IT!. She thought. _I'm going down there right now and I'm giving Vegeta a peace of my mind. Prince of all "Saiyans"? My ass. Prince of all Assholes is more like it_. Bulma put on her bathrobe and walked to her door. When she opened it, she found a literally glowing Vegeta standing outside of it.

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed, jumping back.

"I like how that sounds. We'll have to get you to do that a little more," Vegeta said, coyly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Doesn't matter, listen you have to realize that on earth, you aren't royalty anymore. You can't just break things and expect us to fix them for no pay. And you're just living in my house and eating meals fit for 15 morbidly obese kings for _no rent_? Uh-uh, no way mister. You're going to start pulling you're own weight, or so help me Kami I will have Goku rip you a new on-mmph!" her sentence was cut off as Vegeta embraced her in a big, Saiyan sized kiss. Bulma lost herself for a minute, then (barely) pushed away. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Vegeta stood at his full height (with hair, slightly taller than Bulma).

"Rewarding you of course."

"Re-rewarding...?" Bulma was a smart woman. Vegeta's ego, his attire (spandex "booty shorts" if you will) they way he stared at her (with a smile that said "I like, and _want_ what I see) and that wonderfu- er- uncalled for kiss? "Oh, no Vegeta. Listen, I-I can't do this! With you!" Bulma backed up into her with Vegeta slowly advancing with her. Bulma's robe got caught on a dresser hinge, leaving her in just her underwear. "Crap," she said, under her breath. "Vegeta, there's so much wrong here! I have a boyfriend, you-you don't even _like _me! We- we're from different planets for Kami's sake!"

"Worked well enough for Kakarot and his mate," Vegeta said, still walking slowly toward her. Hey, did he dye his hair?

"But-but that's different! Goku actually, you know, likes Chi-Chi!"

"You are running out of excuses, and I'm running out of inhibition," Bulma fell back onto her bad, and Vegeta began circling it.

"Vegeta-"

"Hush," Vegeta was next to Bulma in an instant, but gently placed a finger on her lips. "I present you with an ultimatum, for I can fight my instincts no longer. You can keep convincing yourself that all of this is so wrong,, and you will have a very long and unpleasant night. Or.." Vegeta was practically whispering in her ear. I say practically, because it was sill fairly loud for a whisper. "Rid you mind of whatever human blockades you've placed to keep yourself from enjoying life. Don't worry about what has happened. Worry not what will happen. Worry about what's happening."

"And thus, you were born, Trunks!" Bulma finished recounting her story of how she could have ended up with a man like Vegeta.

Trunk's spoon fell back into his cereal bowl.

"I-I think I should- I should go kill the androids now." Trunks stood up and put on his jacket. He then flew out of his house.

"You asked!" his mother called after him.

"I didn't need all those details, mom! Ugh!"

Before the day was over, Trunks would have killed the vicious Androids the terrorized this world, and completely forgotten the horrors of his mother's tale of conception.


End file.
